Hidden in the Shadows
by darkbloddynightmare38
Summary: Clary, Simon, and Magnus are best friends and half-bloods . They have always been outcasts at their high school, Shadow High Prep, and everyone except for the 3 Lightwoods have been bulling them for as long as Magnus, Clary and Simon can remember. But what happens when the infamous Lightwoods turn out to be halfbloods like them? FULL PAIRINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Summary:_

_Clary, Simon, and Magnus are best friends and half-bloods and have been going to Camp Half-Blood since Magnus was 7 and Clary and Simon were 6. They have always been outcasts at their high school, Shadow High Prep. Everyone except for the 3 Lightwoods have been bulling them for as long as Magnus, Clary and Simon can remember. But what happens when the infamous Lightwoods turn out to be half-bloods like Magnus, Clary and Simon? Sizzy, Malec, Clace, Thalico, Percabeth, etc. AU_

_Clary is a daughter of Zeus, Magnus is a son of Poseidon, and Simon is a son of Hermes._

**Clary's POV:**

Finally, it was the last day of school, and I was so excited that nothing Aline or anyone else in this stupid school could do or say anything to spoil it. I was in my car talking to Magnus on my Galaxy S3, telling him that I was going to be at his house soon to pick up him and Simon. Now I know what you're thinking, why do I have a phone when technology does NOT agree with half-bloods? Well, they were gifts from our parents and my dad had Hephaestus do some tweaking and now everyone's phones can go undetected by monsters.

When I pulled up to Magnus' house I got out and buzzed his apartment, and waited for them to come down. Since Magnus and Simon live in the same apartment complex we found it to be easier for them to hang out at Magnus' until I picked them up. They took 5 minutes to get down and I was a little miffed cause we were starting to run late. When they got down, we all exchanged quick hellos and I saw that Magnus was wearing a black graphic tee with a roaring tiger in silver glitter on the front, a matching silver glittery scarf, bleach white skinny jeans, and black glittery Vans, Simon was wearing a black tee shirt with a cartoon of a married couple with the wife looking happy but the husband looking depressed and under it said "Game Over", faded blue jeans, and regular black Vans. I was wearing a plain black tee shirt, my favorite tattered paint splattered jeans, and black converse. (don't ask why, we just decided to wear black today) piled into my red 2015 Ford Mustang and booked it to school.

When we got there we took the first parking spot closest to the door, and when we got out I regretfully noticed that it was by a black 2013 Lexus 460 f sport, which was the Lightwoods car, who are the school's soccer stars.  
" .life." Simon muttered when he saw the car. It's not that we hate the Lightwoods, they're amazing, but it's the people they hang out with. Those people have been giving us hell ever since we were in kindergarten together. "C'mon Si, just think that it's the last day of school, and we don't have to see those stupid friends of theirs for a whole 2 months. Now let's go before we run into them and we end up being late." I said as I grabbed his elbow and dragged him inside. We had just made it to homeroom a minute before the bell rang and we took our seats in the back of the class. Of course the biggest dick in the school Sebastian, otherwise known as my step-brother (horrible, I know) and the biggest school slut, Aline aka Jace, Alec, and Isabelle's cousin, had to be in our homeroom, but it was the day before summer vacation and we would be leaving for camp tonight so I decided to put up with them for today. Then our Spanish teacher Ms. Hannon came in and told everyone to sit down just as Aline and Sebastian were about to come over and have a little "chat" with us.

Thankfully after that, we managed to make it through the majority of the day with just getting detention from one teacher and when we got to lunch; we compared notes on how each other's days were going until Magnus' phone rang so me and Simon decided to get lunch. I know that school food is supposed to be horrible, but we actually have good cooks at our school and I was taught _not _to be picky otherwise I wouldn't eat at all, so I had a pretty strong stomach, and anyway I didn't eat any breakfast today so I am starving! "Soooo, anything happen with you and Aline at all today?" Simon asked me. "No thank the gods." I said a bit distracted. "What's wrong?" Simon asked looking concerned. "It's nothing just thinking about the new sub that we had in USHAG* today. She is one moody lady that kind of reminds me of Percy's teacher Mrs. Dodds." I said with a shudder. "Don't remind me. Although, I swear she has like short-term memory loss or something because she kept calling on you, me, Mags, Alec, Jace, and Isabelle to read something on the board and we had to keep on saying that we were dyslexic, and she kept looking at us as if we were dead carcasses and she was a starving hyena remember?" Simon told me. I nodded and we paid for our food and go to our table, where we saw Aline and her minions walking over to Magnus, but he didn't notice them since he seemed to be absorbed in the conversation he was having, so Simon and I booked it over there like our lives depended on it.

**Magnus POV:**

Today was a pretty awesome day, I mean I didn't get any crap from anyone; I managed to get a few answers right in math, and in USHAG Clary, Simon and I got to work in a group with Alec, Isabelle and Jace which was the icing on the cake, even though we got detention for being late. (stupid, creepy sub.) And we get to go back to camp and see all of our awesome friends. Kinda sad that I won't be seeing Alec for a while, but hey it's only for 2 months (the longest 2 months of my life).

When I got to lunch, I immediately put my stuff down and grabbed lunch since Simon and Clary weren't there yet. By the time I got back with my lunch, Clary and Simon entered the lunch room, so I waved them over and we started talking about the day, until Clary's half-sister Thalia called me, freaking out about Nico. Thalia had recently left the Hunters of Artemis claiming that she wasn't that happy and she wanted more freedom, but I honestly think that she left because she fell in love and that is a huge no-no for a hunter. Sadly, as I was consoling Thalia on her crush on Nico, I didn't notice the fucktards approaching our table until Clary and Simon all but slammed their trays on the table shocking me back to reality. I almost dropped my phone but I managed to catch it and told Thalia to hold on and put my phone on the table. "What just happened?" I asked them and Simon gestured to Aline and her Pussy Posse as we like to call them (which is all of the populars except for Jace, Isabelle, and Alec) sit at the table in front of us and I just roll my eyes and resume my conversation with Thalia. "So you were saying Pinecone Face?" I asked Thalia and Clary, Simon, and I just busted out laughing as Thalia started shouting at me for calling her that. "Can I have the phone please? I must talk to my sister!" Clary asked me holding out her hand. "Thals! I'm sorry for calling you pinecone face; now hold on 'cause Clare-Bear wants to talk to you." I said giving the phone to Clary. Simon and I just stared at her when she started talking excitedly about camp, me and Simon putting our two cents in here and there.

"Hey Fagnus!" Aline called to get my attention. "Fagnus? That's really all ya got?" Simon said making me laugh. She ignored him and continued to talk to me. "So me and my friends were wondering if you actually do your own make up or does a monkey or something put it on for you." She said her Pussy Posse laughing behind her. "Really Aline? That's weak even for you!" I said truthfully. "What did you call me?" She said getting out of her chair and walking up to me to try and make me feel small. Oh please, I've dealt with things that would make her die out of fear on the spot! I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. "You heard me." I stated. Before anything could go any further, I heard someone shout to Aline, and when I turned my head, it turned out to be Isabelle with Jace and Alec next to her, so I just shrug and turn back to my friends, only to see Clary pointing my phone at me as if she was about to take a picture.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked her. "Facetime with Thalia."She answered. "Okay, but give me my phone, I'm gonna switch it to the front camera so she can see all of us." I said. I switched it and our faces appeared at the bottom corner of the screen, and I saw girl with jet black hair up to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes take up the rest of the screen. "Hey, your hair is longer! It looks nice." I complimented. When Thalia blushed I saw why Nico liked her so much. She was stunning and fierce. "Dude, when I saw that thing between you and that Drew wannabe, I was just like 'Uh oh, shit's about to get real!'" Thalia said. We all laughed. "By the way, the Drew wannabe is Aline. You know the one we told you about."Simon said **(A/N: Simon said XD I crack myself up)** "Ya wanna check out the cafeteria?" Clary offered. She nodded so I turned it back to the back camera and showed her the cafeteria, but paused a little to show her how many tables the populars took up, which was a whole friggin' row of tables! Then Isabelle not so discretely points us out, and Alec and Jace turn around to look at us, but we pretend that we don't see them and continue to give Thalia a virtual tour of the cafeteria. "So who were those three that were staring at you guys?" Thalia asked. "That's Isabelle, Alec and Jace. The ones that we talked to you about." Simon explained. "Oh! So _that's_ them!" Thalia said smiling. "Shut up Thalia." Clary said going red.

"No. It's too much fun for me to shut up."

"Nico."

"Shut up Clary."

"No it's too much fun for me to shut up." Clary repeated her. Simon and I just looked back and forth between the two bickering sisters like it was a very interesting tennis match.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, so we said goodbye to Thalia and everyone who didn't have study hall in the cafeteria packed up their stuff and left. Luckily Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, and I had study hall in the cafeteria. The not so great news was that Aline and Sebastian also had the same study hall. But since it was the last day of school, Clary, Simon, and I convinced the janitors to help them stack the tables, and after that we sat around listening to music. That is until Body bounce by Kardinal Offishall featuring Akon came on. Once that song came on Clary and I stood up and started making up a dance for the song. Once we completed the dance Simon started cheering which started almost everyone including Jace, Isabelle and Alec. We bowed dramatically and walked back to Simon who was recording the whole thing.

"Are you going to upload it on my YouTube account?" Clary asked Simon and he nodded.

After we saw him successfully upload the video, the afternoon announcements came on and the bell rang, signaling the end of school. And that's our cue to head to Mr. Duncan's room, _oh joy._

***= USHAG stands for US History And Government. My teacher Mr. Strack uses those acronyms because they are such a mouthful and he hates saying them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The vid for Body bounce will be on my profile, and I don't own Guardian Angel by ****The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus****. Sorry I didn't get it to you guys sooner!**

**Simon's POV:**

I don't know why, but for some odd reason, detention was being held in the Band room but I didn't mind, since it was on the first floor like the cafeteria. The room was completely white and full of instruments so if we got bored, we could just entertain ourselves by playing them. Or at least Magnus, Clary, and I could; I don't know if any of the Lightwoods could play. As soon as we got in, we all sat down and the sub, Mrs. Garnier told us to sit down and be quiet, otherwise she'll call our parents. Clary, Magnus, and I just decided not to talk because we really didn't need another phone call home. Then she got called to the office, and told us not to talk and gave us one last glare before she left. When she left, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace immediately started talking about soccer practice, Magnus and Clary went to the back where the only plugs in the whole room were to charge their phones, and I went to the guitars and picked up one of the acoustics, and started strumming random chords, and the Lightwoods sat in the row in front of me. Then I got some inspiration for a song and immediately took out a pencil and paper and started writing the lyrics down. Finally after an hour, I got through writing the lyrics and Isabelle turned around in her chair, and asked me what I was doing. "Well, I was writing a song." I said. "Can I hear it?" She asked me. I was pretty shocked by I agreed anyway.

_When I see your smile  
tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's ok...  
It's ok...  
It's ok..._

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cause you're my  
you're my, my,  
my true love,  
my whole heart,  
please don't throw that away._

_Cause I'm here, for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay, stay..._

_Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know I'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

"Whoa. You know, I don't think I've ever heard you sing. You're really good." Isabelle complimented. I swear on the River Styx, that I was as red as a tomato. Then I turned to Magnus and Clary but I was blinded momentarily by a flash of light, and saw that Clary was holding a camera.

"Delete the picture."

"No!"

"Delete it."

"But you're so adorable, I don't want to." Clary pouted. "Fine." I sighed. "Keep that camera on you at all times." Magnus told Clary.

Then Magnus's phone went off signaling that he had a text. "I really don't wanna get up." Magnus said _while_ getting up. "And yet you did." Alec pointed out. "If I didn't it would annoy the hell out of me." Magnus said leaning on the table. "P- Mmm." Magnus said with an annoyed look on his face. Clary and I were confused for a few moments until we realized who it was he was talking about. "Where is he?" Clary said, sparks coming off of her fingers. "I'll find out." Magnus said calling him. All of a sudden Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows started playing from the white board. While Magnus put his head down, Clary and I were dying with laughter.

We heard something curse in Greek then we saw Percy appear on the left side of the board with Annabeth's hat in his hand. "I really don't like you Mags, and sorry for getting you mad Clary, but I had to spy on you guys." Percy explained. "Why?" Magnus asked him. "Because I had a really bad feeling about you guys, like you were going to be killed bad feeling." Percy explained. "Ok, but I also meant to the song; I thought that song disturbed you." Magnus clarified. "His brothers, that's all I'm going to say." Percy said pointing to me. "I swear they're going to take over the world someday." I stated between snickers. "I actually _like_ being sane so can we please not got there?" Clary begged.

"SPEAKING OF SANITY, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL HE JUST APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR, WHY YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE THIS IS AN EVERYDAY OCCURANCE, WHO HE IS, AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jace shouted. "What he said." Isabelle and Alec chimed in, pointing to Jace. We just froze right there. "Fuck, Clary you wanna take this?" I asked her.

"Mags?"

"Percy?"

"Uh, Simon?"

"Percy." I said. "Why me?" Percy whined. "Because you can explain this better than we can." I told him. "Ugh, fine. Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy, I'm Magnus's half-brother. Have you guys studied Greek mythology?" Percy asked them. They nodded. "Have you studied demigods?" He asked them, and they nodded again. "Well, all of that is completely real. All the myths on gods falling in love and hooking up with mortals and end up having kids is true." Percy explained. They looked at us as if we've gone insane. "Okay, we'll bite, how do we know that what you're saying is true, and you guys aren't trying to mess with us?" Alec said crossing his arms. Really, sometimes I wonder why Mags has such a huge crush on him. "Because _we_ are demigods, that's why. I'm a son of Hermes, Clary is a daughter of Zeus, and Percy and Magnus are sons of Poseidon." I explained patiently.

"Alright, well this is a lot to absorb." Jace said. "Tell me about it. Anyway, I need to get you guys out of here, because something bad is going to happen." Percy said, making the three-clawed thing to ward off evil and the three of us following suit, because the feeling was very thick in the air. "What was that?" Isabelle asked to no one in particular. "It's an Ancient Greek gesture meant to ward off any evil." Clary explained. She nodded in understanding and we left.

We walked so fast that Isabelle, Alec, and Jace had to semi-jog just to stay behind us. "Can you guys, I don't know, slow down a little bit?" Jace said. "Why, the infamous Lightwoods, fastest people on the field, can't keep up?" Clary teased. Magnus and I just had to fist bump her for that, and Percy just snickered. "Maybe we are. So?" Isabelle said. That caught us all a bit off guard, so we let up a little bit. "That's kind of shocking. Well, at least we know that we can beat them in a race, or Capture the Flag." Magnus stated. "Psh, _no one _can beat us in Capture the Flag." Clary boasted. "Okay, I don't about you guys beating us in a race, and frankly I don't even wanna know what Capture the Flag is right now, but we're just having an off day today." Jace explained.

We burst through the last set of double doors and came to the school entrance, and just as I thought that we were going to make it, Mrs. Garnier decided to make her old sour face known. "Where do you kids think you're going?" She asked us, hostility evident in her voice. "I'm sorry, but I was picking up my little brother and his friends. I thought that detention was over." Percy tried to explain. "You stay out of this Perseus Jackson!" She shouted at him. The fates really have it in for us don't they? "Wait, what did you call him?" Magnus asked, all of us on the defense. "You heard me Magnus Bane!" She shouted, then she let out this very inhuman scream and transformed into the huge Chimera, and I my vision turned red with anger and sadness. Anger because thee stupid thing was in front of us the whole time, and sadness, because the last time we faced a Chimera, we lost two of the best people in the world. The beautiful Zoë Nightshade and the equally beautiful Bianca DiAngelo.

The Chimera roared at us and we leapt into action. Clary yanked her heart shaped pendant -which was actually a celestial bronze sword- off her neck, I pulled my out my knife I called_ astrapi_, which means lightning in Greek, Percy uncapped Riptide, and Magnus tapped watch, which turned into a shield and he took off his blood red ring which turned into a blood red sword made of Stygian iron, courtesy of Nico. The thing leaped at us and we all managed to dodge the attack. When it attacked again, Clary and I both tried to attack it from the sides. I managed to stab the thing which made it roar in pain and tried to swipe me. It caught Clary and threw her against the wall, and managed to graze me with its claw, giving me a nasty cut on my side that I'm going to have to check later. I don't really remember much after that but seeing Magnus stabbing the thing just as it was going to bite him and bursting into dust which got all over him.

But if that wasn't enough, roughly 10 or 12 stupid hellhounds decide to appear. "Okay, I know that we're powerful, but this is a bit of an overkill don't you think?" Percy asked. Then they lunged not only for our throats but for the Lightwoods throats as well. With Clary still knocked out, the three of us did our best to protect the Lightwoods, which was more than draining since I had a huge cut gushing blood on my side.

When we finished with them, we were exhausted. Percy gave us some wet towels to get the monster dust off of ourselves, and Magnus walked over to me to help clean my wound, and gave me some ambrosia, and we each took a swig of nectar. Then we rushed to Clary, and poured some nectar down her throat with a funnel that Percy got out of his backpack that I just noticed he had on. When she regained consciousness, Magnus hugged her as if she were his little sister that almost died. But then again, she did almost die, and she was like a little sister to us. "Owww. What happened?" Clary asked clutching her head. "Well, after you got KO'd, I killed the Chimera, then a dozen hellhounds decided to poof out of thin air and attack us and Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, oh, and we think that they're demigods." Magnus explained. "Seriously? Gods I've missed a lot. Do you think that they've been claimed?" She asked. "We don't think so, otherwise we would've known about them yeah?" Percy asked. "Hey, I have an idea, how about you guys stop talking about us like we aren't even here, and tell us what the hell is going on?! And what's this whole thing about being claimed?" Jace shouted; looking very freaked out like his siblings. "_That's_ being claimed." Percy said pointing to something above Jace's head.

**CHAPTER 2 YAY! The link for the vids will be on my profile at the very bottom before the stories! R&R because that is all I basically live for! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bold is going to be thinking; and the links for Thalia's clothes and Nico's shirt and boots will be in my bio. Long chapter I know but the longer the better right?**

**Magnus' POV:**

"_That's_ being claimed." Percy said pointing above Jace's head. We all looked to see that a red glowing spear was shining above his head. Everyone but Jace just stared gaping at the symbol while Jace started to try and duck away from the symbol, but it just kept following him and it looked like he was trying to write something in the air. I got a flash of when Leo was claimed and I just started laughing. "What? I wanna laugh too." Clary asked me. "Ok, you were there when Leo got claimed right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Does what Jace just did remind you of anything related to that day?" I hinted. I took her a moment, but she got it and her and Simon started to laugh will me. "What happened that day?" Percy asked. "Well it was after the chariot crash-landed into the lake, and we got everyone out, we were talking about if Jason had already been claimed, and it was something like your and Jace's conversation. Except Jace is Leo and you're Annabeth, and Leo just asked what being claimed was." I explained. A smile spread across his face and he started to laugh too. "Glad to see that my freaking out amuses you so much." Jace muttered. Then we heard Isabelle and Alec scream, and we looked to see that they had the symbol of a two pronged spear appear above their heads. "So if this is claiming then who the hell are we the children of?" Isabelle asked. "Well, you and Alec are the son and daughter of Hades god of the underworld, and Jace is the son of Ares god of war." Percy said. They all looked at each other wide eyed, and slowly sat down. "You know you guys are handling this better than we ever did. We fainted after we found out that we were demigods, granted we were like 6 and 7 at the time." I mentioned. "I wonder why." Alec said sarcastically. He is just too cute when he's like this. No! Bad Magus! Focus!

"Crap. Mom's gonna freak when I get home." I said looking at my clothes. "No she won't." Percy told me. I gave him my signature 'are you kidding me?' face that only he, Clary and Simon have seen. "Oh, really? Well please enlighten me on how when I walk into the apartment, covered in monster dust by the way, she won't have a panic attack and start ranting about how her only baby could've gotten killed no matter how many times I try to reassure her." I asked. "Well, considering the fact that when your moms heard that you guys had gotten detention, they took the liberty of bringing all your stuff including Chairman Meow and Yossarian to camp, and kindly explaining to us what happened, you guys don't have to go home." Percy explained. Boy did I feel dumb. "Oh. Then why in Hades didn't you mention that when you texted me earlier?" I asked him. "I got distracted." He said simply. I just face-palmed and shook my head. "So can we all go now?" Simon asked. Everyone nodded and we went to our cars. Clary, Simon, and I went in Clary's car to drive to camp, and Percy went with Alec, Jace and Isabelle so they could pack up their stuff, and he could give them directions to camp.

**Alec's POV:**

. Shit. This is just too much. First, this Percy guy appeared out of thin air, and then we learn that Clary, Simon, and Magnus are demigods and then we got attacked by this weird lion goat hybrid thing and dogs with rabies on steroids, and found out that my sister, my brother, and I are demigods. This was the weirdest day in the history of the world, and on top of that, I'm starting to believe what Jace told me which was that Magnus and Clary were going out. Weird I know, but the way that he hugged Clary like she was his freaking life line was a little suspicious. **(A/N: I'm starting to agree with Simon…why **_**does**_** Mags like you so much?) **

But I am not jealous what-so-ever. Nope. Maybe. A little bit. Okay I'm way jealous. But who could blame me, that man is freaking gorgeous! Yes, I have a crush on him, but I'm not the only one! Jace and Isabelle have crushes on Clary and Simon. I know it doesn't seem like it but it's true. We've like them for about four years now; they're not afraid to be themselves no matter who's watching and they come up with some of the best comebacks I have ever heard. We tried to keep everyone from teasing them to at least a minimum but I don't think it's really worked. I mean the way that Aline was trying to stand above Magnus this morning didn't really sit well with me. Although it looked like he wasn't intimidated by her in the least, and after seeing him fight those monsters, I'm not that surprised. In all honesty, it made him seem stronger and more gorgeous than ever.

Anyway, when we got to our house, we went upstairs and packed our stuff, left a note to our parents explaining everything and where we were going, then left. Percy gave us directions on how to get to the camp, and when we got there all we saw was a hill. Percy led us up the hill and we ran into Clary, Simon, Magnus, and some blonde girl standing by what looked like a bunch of purple cables wrapped around a Pine tree, but upon closer inspection it was actually a purple dragon wrapped around said tree with a gold fleece hanging on one of the branches. They were wearing orange t-shirts that said Camp Half-Blood in ancient Greek, although I don't know how I was able to read it, and Simon and Magnus were wearing regular jeans, and Clary was wearing shorts like the blonde chick. "Finally, you guys are here! Annabeth has been freaking out on us for the past 15 minutes because you people weren't with us." Simon said. "Um I happen to be standing right here Lewis!" The girl who I'm assuming is Annabeth said. Percy just rolled his eyes and started to semi-makeout with the Annabeth chick. "Aw, you guys are so cute it's sickening." Clary said with a fake smile, and she, Magnus, and Simon proceeded to pretend to throw up. See what I mean by the best comebacks? While the six of us were laughing at them, Annabeth and Percy immediately pulled away blushing.

Once everyone calmed down, they introduced us which caused what I think was some type of secret teasing or something since Percy and Annabeth were cracking up and Simon, Clary, and Magnus were beet red. "Well, we don't mean to be rude and leave so quickly, but we have a date to get to so we're gonna go. Are you guys gonna be okay with them showing you around?" Percy asked us. We nodded and they left. Then the others started showing us around the camp. It was pretty cool actually. There was even an archery range. "So quick semi-random question, do all demigods have dyslexia?" I asked. "Yeah, demigods either have dyslexia or ADHD or most of the time, both. With dyslexia it's because demigod's brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek instead of English, and ADHD helps keeps you alive during a fight." Magnus explained. Before I could continue with the many, _many_ questions I had in my head that I had semi organized, a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, came running up to us.

"HEY GUYS!" He said hugging them. "Hey, sorry were late." Magnus apologized. "No worries, I heard you got detention." The guy answered. "Oh, well okay then. Anyway, Sparky, this is Alec, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood; guys, this is my half brother Jason Grace." Clary introduced. We smiled and said hi and then Simon asked Jason where some people named Thalia and Nico and Jason told them that they were at the beach. "Well then…TO THE BEACH!" Simon said pointing towards what I think was the direction of the beach.

We were walking the last few feet to the beach when Clary, Simon and Jason decided to have a race, and took off running. "So who do you think is going to win? 20 bucks says it's Simon." Isabelle said. "You're only saying that 'cause you're in love with him. I'm putting my money on Clary. Have you _seen_ her do the mile? She'd the first one done." Jace said, laughing at Izzy's tomato face. "I don't know; I'm going to have to agree with Izzy on this one. And you're only saying that because you're in love with Clary." I said. Jace turned beet red and was about to retort when Magnus made his sexy self known.** (Oh Alec XD)** "Whoa you guys are in what with who?" We all froze and looked at Magnus who eyes were as wide as saucers. "Crap. It's out. Yes, Jace and I are in love with Simon and Clary. But we _beg_ you not to tell them please!" Isabelle begged. "Tell them what? See the three of us has an agreement to be completely honest with each other, so how can I tell them something that never happened right?" Magnus said smiling. "Right." Isabelle smiled, and we started walking again. "So who are you putting your money on Mags?" I asked him. **"You did not just call him that! Smooth Alec, real smooth. Now you're going to look so freaking dumb in front of him! God I hope he doesn't notice me trying not to blush. Get a hold of yourself dude!"** I scolded myself. "No one. I've learned not to bet on them because 98% of the time, there's never going to be a deciding factor as to whose won. I think their egos are too big to admit defeat." He said. "Clary having an ego? Now there's something I never thought I'd hear. She seems so humble." Isabelle commented. "You obviously haven't seen her play Mortal Kombat. These scars are from her whenever she lost." He said showing us his arms which were littered with fingernail shaped scars. "Yikes." Was our brilliant response. He just shrugged. "It's one of those things that just make Clary her amazing, artistic, hot-tempered self. Don't tell her that I called her hot-tempered. She'll have my head for it." Magnus said.

"Stupid question, but I'm going to ask this anyway. Are you and Clary like going out or anything?" Jace asked him. Thank you Jace. "Me and Clary? No. Ew, gross. I mean, yeah she's gorgeous and everything but me and her dating would be like Alec and Isabelle dating. She's like a baby sister to me. Not to mention I'm gay. Why?" He said a little disgusted. At that moment I felt relieved, a little dumb, and somewhat nauseous. "Well, Sebastian told me that you guys were, and now I feel dumb actually believing him." Jace said. "Eh, don't worry about it; he can be very convincing when he wants to be. I'm not surprised that he said that, even though I have no clue as to why." Magnus said waving him off.

When we got to the beach, we saw a beach that stretched for miles, and calm crashing waves. A few feet to the left of us was a dock with a few boats around it, in front of us there was a girl and a guy holding hands and talking. "Hey Thalia!" Magnus shouted, with his hands cupped around his mouth. The two people jumped apart immediately and turned around to look at us. The girl had black hair that went up to and curled at her shoulders, electric blue eyes like Jason's, pale skin, and freckles. She was wearing a black knit cap, a grey tank top with some weird pictures on it, black skinny jeans with fishnet stockings under them, and black knee high boots. The guy was tall and had black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black and white graphic tee, dark blue jeans and black hiking boots. They both looked like deer in headlights as we approached them."Hey guys, what's up?" Magnus said, hugging the girl and fist bumping the guy. "Not much with us, what about you?" The girl asked. "Well, these are my friends Alec, Isabelle, and Jace Lightwood, guys these are my friends Nico DiAngelo and Thalia Grace. They've just discovered that they're half-bloods." Magnus introduced keeping an arm around Thalia. "Hi, I'm a daughter of Zeus. Have you guys been claimed yet?" Thalia asked us. "Yea, my sister and I are the son and daughter of Hades and Jace is a son of Ares." I said. "Oh, cool so that makes you my half brother and sister. Have you guys been to the cabins yet?" Nico asked us. We shook our heads no. "Well then okay, I'll show you so you guys can unpack. You too Jace." Nico said. We said our goodbyes and left with him.

**Magnus' POV:**

"Wow, you weren't kidding. They are really gorgeous people. I mean I couldn't really see them that well on Facetime but, up close they're whoa." Thalia complimented. "Yeah, so where are Jason, Clary and Simon?" I asked. "They're having a rematch down the beach." Thalia said rolling her eyes. "Of course they are. So what exactly were the four of us interrupting when we got here?" I asked her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Thalia said blushing. "Then why are you blushing? What, was he about to ask you out or something?" I asked her jokingly. But by the way she was blushing even harder; I'm going to guess that it might have been true. "Seriously, he was about to ask you out?" I asked, turning her so I look her in the eye. "I don't know, I think so." She said shrugging.

Before I could go any further, Clary, Simon, and Jace ran up to us and started shouting at each other about who won. "How about you guys call it a tie for now?" I suggested, and they reluctantly agreed. "Hey, where are the others?" Clary asked. "They went with Nico to go unpack, which is what we should be doing." I said. "I'll walk back with you guys." Thalia said. We got to the cabins and said goodbye to Simon and promised to meet outside my cabin once we were done, and he went to go unpack. When Thalia, Clary and I got to our cabins, we walked in to our respective cabins and started to unpack. Or at least I hope they were unpacking. When I was done organizing my things, saying hi t Chairman Meow, and got outside, Simon and Clary was already sitting on the steps waiting for me. "Where's Thalia?" I asked them. Nico came out and asked if he could talk to her in private." Clary said. The three of us started laughing, and we calmed down when we heard a horn sound for dinner.

When we got to the dinning pavilion, we decided to wait until everything calmed down a little before we went in. As we were waiting, we ran into Nico and Thalia with Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. "Why aren't you guys inside yet?" Thalia asked us. "Well, we're not really up to getting trampled today, so we decided to wait out here until things got semi calm inside." Simon said, and we nodded. "Fair enough, let's go inside now, 'cause I am starving." Nico said, and we went inside and sat down at one of the empty tables. At first, campers only sat at a table for their parent, but after a while we abandoned that rule because on one followed it anymore. We waited for Percy and Annabeth, and when they came in we waved them over and got our dinner. "What you're supposed to do is pile your tray to the point where half of the stuff that you're getting, you're not going to eat, because we burn half of our food in that fire place for the gods." Simon explained. While we were waiting in line to burn our offerings, we decided to ask them how their day was going. "Well, the head counselor of my cabin kind of scares me." Jace said. "As you should be." A voice said in his ear. "BAH!" He shouted, almost dropping his food. "Hey Clarisse." Clary, Simon and I said trying to hold in our laughter. "Hey guys, have you seen Chris around?" She asked us. We told her no, and she left. "See! Scary!" He gestured, once she was out of earshot. Clary, Simon and I rolled our eyes. "She might seem that way at first but she's like Ms. Mac if you've ever had her. She's actually very nice, but she will try to kill or at least maim you if you get her mad." Clary said. "Yeah, _that's_ reassuring." Jace said sarcastically.

After we got our food, we went back to our table, and we started explaining what the cups do, and they were very impressed. Then we got into talking about everything in the camp, but they of course didn't seem to keen on the Lava filled wall climb. Then Tyson came in. "TYSON!" Clary shouted. When he saw us he ran straight to us and gave the three of us one of his big bear hugs. "Hey big guy….watch the ribs!" Simon said. When he let us go, he sat next to us and started talking about Poseidon's palace, and other things while we just sat there calmly listening. "Tyson, these are our friends, Isabelle, Jace, and Alec Lightwood. Guys this is Magnus and Percy's brother, Tyson." Clary introduced. "Hi!" Tyson waved. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Tyson." Isabelle smiled. "You're pretty." Tyson said blushing and turned his head away bashfully. "Uh oh Annabeth looks like you and Rachel have some competition." I teased. She just rolled her eyes while the rest of us laughed.

Then Katie stormed in looking like the Hulk, literally. Her skin was actually green which looked kinda weird with her brown hair, but with her looking very pissed off, it was hard not to laugh. "TRAVIS STOLL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!" Katie shouted, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Hi to you too Katie. What happened to your skin? Did you spend too much time around your plants?" Travis asked feigning innocence. Simon silently handed out cookies to our table and we all at them secretly, trying not to laugh. "I know it was you who did this to me Stoll so make like scissors and cut the crap, and fess up before I cover you in honeysuckle!" She shouted at him. Since Clary was the fastest eater, she was the one that got up and slid in between them to keep Katie from actually doing any damage. "Okay Katie, hi, how about we go and do something about…this" she gestured to her green skin "before you decide to kill him in front of the whole camp _and_ Chiron and Mr. D yeah?" She offered. Katie growled what I assumed was an agreement because Clary started leading her towards the door. And _just _as she was about to be out of earshot, "Well, it seems like the artichoke is steamed." He said. Oh no. "REALLY? ARTICHOKE? YOU WANT TO GO THERE?!" She shouted at him. After a few minutes of talking to Katie, Clary managed to lead Clary out of the dining pavilion.

"You were like 2 minutes from being free to say whatever you wanted, and you really couldn't wait that long?" I asked him. "Nah, it was too good to pass up. She is just absolutely hilarious when she's that mad." He told me. "Ooookayyy. Anyway, with that said, the green skin, nicely done. How'd you do it though?" I said fist bumping him. "I try. And I put temporary green food coloring in her body wash." He said. "Wow. I'm just not going to ask how you knew which body wash was hers, and skip to the part where I start to talk about how much you love her." Percy said. "What? What are you talking about?" Travis said, going red.** (A/N: that rhymes XD) **"If you also can see that Travis totally in love with Katie raise your hand." Annabeth said. Everybody but Travis raised their hand. "Really people? Conner, Et tu Brute? And you too Simon, you backstabbing Judas?" Travis said. "Yeah, because we're related and we have to listen to you complain about Katie all the freaking time." Simon said. Everyone just about died.

After dinner we went to the campfire, and we sat next to each other and we pointed out the rest of our friends, and Drew to them. "Wow. She and Aline look a lot alike." Isabelle said. "Yeah, but the only difference is that she got put in her place because she used to be head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin, but then Piper took over." Simon said. After that we joined in the completely cheesy songs that we sing at the campfire, making it burn brighter and higher. I was kinda bummed that I didn't get to see my other best friend Camille* but she texted me saying that she'd be there with her twins Walter* and Arthur* tomorrow, and I forgave her for it. After the campfire, we everyone said goodnight to each other and we went to our respective cabins. After I changed into my pajamas, I laid down in bed cuddling with Chairman Meow, then after realizing how tired I really was, I turned off the light and went to bed. I wonder if tomorrow will be almost as crazy as today.

**Chapter 3 whoop! Review if you want some virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) **

***= I know that Camille is supposed to be a bitch, and I was originally going to make her a bitch but then I read a fanfic where she was Magnus's best friend, and I thought eh, why not right?**

***= Walter and Arthur are actually Walker and Archer, Camille's subjugates that she's had for two hundred years. I decided to make them her kids because she told the Shadowhunters that they were like her children when they killed them. I also changed their names because who in their right mind would name their kids Walker and Archer?**


	4. warning: author's not not a chapter!

**Author's Note:**

**I know that this isn't what you expected, I mean even **_**I'm**_** bummed that I'm uploading an Author's note instead of a chapter. I just wanted to say that if I don't also upload my actual chapter by today, then it's going to be about a week before I can upload it, because I have been grounded for God knows how long because y dad had a hissy fit, and I've been going on the computer when he isn't home, and he's going to take a week off, so again I apologize very much for this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Isabelle's and Clary's outfit, Isabelle's bed and nail polish will be in my bio as always**

**Isabelle's POV:**

When I woke up, I saw that I wasn't in my room and freaked out for a second. Instead, I saw a gothic Victorian style room with blood red walls that had a weird black swirling design on them, black wooden floors, with a small bright red oval shaped rug in the middle of the room which hurt my eyes a little, in front of it was a tall glossy black Victorian dresser with a mirror that covered the majority of your body if you looked at it, to the right were two medium-sized black Victorian windows that looked out into the woods and had windowsills wide enough to sit on, and had blood red chiffon curtains that were tied back at the moment, letting in the sunlight. On both sides of the bed were two blood red night stands, which had a few photos of me and my friends. I looked back at the dresser and saw that the top of the dresser and the outline of the mirror were covered in more photos of friends and family. The majority of them being me, Alec, Jace, and Max, and one photo that was positioned on the top of the mirror were Clary, Simon, and Magnus just sitting outside talking to each other not even aware of the camera. Now before you go all 'Why-in-the-world-are-you-taking-a-picture-of-them-you-creepy-stalker' on me, just know that my little brother Max who was 6 at the time, decided to steal my camera and take a picture of them, and I only kept the photo because he gave it to me for my 12th birthday. (And because Simon looks really adorable when he smiles *insert fangirl squeal here*. Okay I'm done.) So that meant that everything that happened yesterday was actually real. Man, I was kinda hoping that this was all just a weird vivid dream that I was having, and when I woke up everything would just go back to normal, but I guess not.

Anyway, I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, and put on a Thakoon Addition Silk tank top, mid-wash ripped jeans, white SUPRA Footwear sneakers. Then I put on my Simon Sebbag Stripe bangles and my make-up which was just sparkly eye liner, Colossal cat eye mascara by Mabelline, and pink lip gloss. I walked over to my bed which had a black headboard, red sheets, a thick black silk blanket that had a square pattern and had big buttons in the middle of the squares, a red chiffon canopy, and a lot of red a black throw pillows which was a bit of an overkill even for a queen sized bed. Once I was done, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45, and sighed. I was not going outside at this hour because that would just be weird. So I decided to sit on my bed and paint my nails with my Sky Sparkle Nubar Nail Polish Laquer. When I was done, I looked at the clock again to see that it was now 8:03 so I grabbed my blue Kate Spade New York metal aviator sunglasses and my white Ralph Lauren Collection Small Saddle Shoulder Bag and headed outside saying hi to my Russian blue cat Church on the way.

I paused on the porch when I got outside because I just realized that I didn't know where anything was since I wasn't really paying attention during the tour of the camp, and I could easily get lost. Defeated, I sighed and sat down on the front step and zoned out. Hopefully mom and dad aren't freaking out too much right now, and hopefully Max has no idea what happened and won't ask. All of a sudden I was surrounded by two cats rubbing up against me. One was a gray and white striped tabby, and another was a white Persian. **(A/N: I honestly have no idea what kind of cat Yossarian is and I've always imagined him as a white Persian so I'm going with that)**

"At least wait for me Chairman!" I heard someone shout. I looked to my left and saw Magnus walking up to me with his rainbow tipped spiked hair as glittery as ever. He was wearing a large loose bright purple tee shirt with sparkling rainbow colored peace signs that looked like they were painted on all over the front with a little V-neck, bright pink skinny jeans, and black and white low top chuck taylors. He stopped in front of me clearly surprised to see me. "Hi." I greeted as I petted the two cats. "Hi. The Chairman likes you. He's the gray and white one. The white one is Simon's cat Yossarian." Magnus said. I looked at them and smiled when they purred at me and rubbed against my hand so I could pet them some more. "They're cute. So is Chairman his full name or is it just a nickname?" I asked him as he sat next to me. I heard the door open and I looked to see Church walking out and he went straight to Magnus surprisingly. He usually doesn't like strangers. "Nah, his full name is actually Chairman Meow. I was drunk when I named him and it just stuck." He told me, scooping up Church and scratching behind his ears. I just stared at him because I've never heard of such a thing. He was good like Simon and Clary, but the more I think about it the funnier it seems so I just start cracking up in front of him. I was kind of surprised when he starting laughing with me. "Yeah, it's one thing that we are never doing _ever_ again." He said calming down. "We?" I asked him. "Oh, Clary and Simon were drunk too." Magnus said. We had a moment of silence then started cracking up again. "What is that green fire? I've never seen anything like it." I asked him when we calmed down. "Oh, that's Greek fire. It's special and deadly because it can burn anywhere, even underwater." Magnus told me. I made a mental note to stay away from it as much as possible.

Just then Simon came running up to us wearing a light blue t-shirt that said Keep Calm and…who the f* k is shooting in Cherno?, mid wash ripped jeans like me, and white chuck taylors low top converse. Then I realized that we were color coordinating without planning it, and I blushed. I remember hearing from a friend of mine that if you and someone else color coordinate without even trying, that you were meant for each other. "There you are Yossarian, hey Izzy." He said blushing a little. He was probably embarrassed since only my friends call me Izzy, but I smiled at him to let him know that it was fine. "Hi Simon. Your cat is very nice." I told him. He looked kind of shocked to hear that and told me that his cat wasn't usually very friendly around strangers. "You'd have to be pretty awesome for him to like you. You must be really awesome because he just loves you." Simon complimented. "Awww, I feel so special. My cat Church is the same way." I said gesturing to a purring Church in Magnus's arms. Simon carefully sat next to Magnus and held his hand about an inch from Church's nose and let him smell his hand. Church then got up from Magnus's arms and settled in Simon's. If that isn't a sign from the fates that I should _attempt_ to make a move on Simon, then I don't know what is. (What? I may not remember that much from History, but I do remember a little about the fates.)

Before I could even _think_ about making a move on him, my dear annoying older brother decided to make himself known. "Any chance that all of this is still just a freakishly long and vivid dream?" He asked putting on his black aviators to block the sun from his eyes. He was wearing the same orange t-shirt that Simon was wearing yesterday and ripped jeans (everyone seems to be favoring that today…except Magnus) and black sneakers. I think I may have seen Magnus blush a little but I couldn't tell with his tan skin. "Sorry but nope. This is all very real." Simon said. "Fabulous." He muttered. Then Chairman Meow went up to Alec and rubbed against his leg. He raised his eyebrow and bent down to pet him. "Who's this?" He asked scratching behind his ears, earning him a very loud purr. "He is my cat Chairman Meow." Magnus said. Then we heard what sounded like a conch sound, and Magnus told us it was time for breakfast, and like magic, Nico came out wearing the same thing as Alec and Clary came running up to us wearing a yellow sundress, denim vest, and brown cowgirl boots, and Jace walked up to us wearing the same thing as Nico and Alec. Then we all went to breakfast.

After breakfast we decided to go to the archery range to shoot a few arrows. We met a son of Apollo named Will. He was the typical blonde hair blued eyed kind of guy and I kind of liked him, he was a really nice guy and very handsome too, but I only have eyes for dark hair and dark eyed boys. "So Will, how's your relationship going with Nyssa?"Simon asked. Will blushed and looked away. "It's going good, but next week is our 9 month anniversary and I was thinking about getting her a bracelet or something." He said. "Aw, that's cute. Definitely do that." Clary said and I nodded in agreement.

We spent some time just chatting and shooting targets then we decided to take a break because Magnus needed some new arrows and Clary got called by a guy that I could've sworn looked exactly like Sebastian but with silvery blonde hair instead of charcoal black. It kinda looked like they were getting pretty cozy with each other, but at the same time, this could just as well be one of her siblings. So, Jace, Alec, and I decided to go talk to Magnus and Simon about this whole thing. "Hey guys, who the heck is the dude who looks so much like Sebastian its creepy?" Alec asked. You can always count on him to be straight forward about anything. He says it's because he doesn't believe in sugar-coating anything, but I just think that he doesn't know _how_ to be anything _but_ blunt. "That is Jonathon Verlac. He's a son of Aphrodite and he's been here for abooouuuttt, I'd say 2 years, and he's been dating Clary for about a month right Simon?" Magnus asked looking at Simon. "Around there, yeah. Although I don't get _why_ she's going out with him exactly. Like, Clary isn't the girl who would go for the whole 'light hair and dark eyes' kind of thing. She told me, and I quote 'it made guys look like they were Narcissus or something. Blech.'" Simon said. "Yeah, she's a 'light hair and light eyes' kind of girl, so I don't get it either."Magnus said smirking. And _that's_ when my and Alec's idiotically slow brains decided to catch on, and we both realized that Clary has a thing for our brother! Although, I seriously need to find out when exactly.

"Oh really? Has she always been like that or is it something recent?" I asked both me and Alec smiling, and Jace just standing there looking as confused as ever. I swear it's a good thing he's cute because he obviously isn't the brightest crayon in the box. "She's known ever since the summer when we were going into 8th grade." Simon said. So that meant that Clary liked Jace for about as long as Jace has. This is turning out to be the BEST day ever! "Um, am I missing something, because you guys are doing the whole I-know-something-you-don't-know thing." Jace said. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "You seriously don't know what we're talking about? Wow. Anyway, we're talking about Clary having a crush on a certain blonde someone all of us know." He said. "Really, who is it?" Jace asked him. We all stared at him until his face lit up with different emotions like realization, disbelief, shock, then back to disbelief, then back to realization, and finally decided to settle on shock. "Wow, and she's liked me since 7th grade?" He asked. "Well if you ask me, I honestly think it started a little while before that, and she doesn't like you she actually _loves_ you, but you get the gist." Simon said. "So Simon, did you ever have that special someone?" I asked innocently. Magnus let out a single laugh and then slapped his hand over his mouth as if that wasn't supposed to happen. Simon glared at him and his face flushed. "Sorry. Continue." Magnus said smiling and looking everywhere but at Simon who I think would've killed him a few times over with just that look he was giving him. He sighed and thought about my question for a minute. "Well there was my friend Maia." My heart dropped a little when he said that "But it wasn't really anything serious, and I ended up playing matchmaker with her and my other friend Jordan." He said. I was a little relieved when he said that it wasn't anything serious and that she was with someone else, 'cause that meant that I could flirt with him all I want and not feel like the bitch who puts the 'ho' in 'homewrecker'.

After Jace got over his little revelation, Clary came over to us looking like some lovestruck fangirl who had just meet her favorite star in person and managed to get a hug and their phone number from them, but she also looked kind of guilty. "What happened?" Simon asked. "Nothing, really. He's happy that we're back, and he said that he really missed me." She said. "Yes and that's why he barely texted you they whole entire year let alone called you." Magnus said. "Don't start Maggie. His phone was broken and he was busy." She defended. Although if you ask me, it was a bit weak. "The whole year, really?" Simon asked her. "Yes." She said. "What about how most of his Facebook statuses were uploaded from mobile?" Magnus said. "He was borrowing a friends' phone." She said. "So even though he had his friend's phone, he still couldn't call you?" Magnus asked her. She responded by giving him a death glare. He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I still don't buy it, but I'll agree to disagree." Magnus sighed. "It's probably because of his reputation because that is one the main reasons why I don't but that excuse either." Simon said. "What's his reputation?" Jace asked. "Your reputation." Simon said, looking Jace dead in the eye. "Oh, then I don't buy his excuse." Jace said. "So you're saying that you still have the same reputation?" Clary said looking at Jace. "Well, I've calmed down a bit but yes. Anyway, that's not my point. My point is that if he is a supposed 'ladies man', then odds are he isn't going to change in a month." Jace said. "But I didn't say that you still being a 'ladies man' was your point." She fired back. "Ah, but just because you call an electric eel a rubber duck doesn't make it a rubber duck, does it? And gods help the poor bastard who decides they want to take a bath with the duckie." Jace shot back. **(A/N: I will love anyone forever if they remember where that quote was from! Hint: replace the 'gods' with 'God'. I only put that in there to go with the story)**

"Well as entertaining as all of this is, I need to go pick up a friend. So I will see everyone later." Magnus said, texting someone then put his phone in his pocket. "Who?"Simon asked. "Camille and the kids." He said. "Really, you getting Camille and the kids?" Clary said. It's really hard to keep up with her mood swings. Just a second ago, she was very defensive and getting very angry, and the next second she changed into a 5 year old that was just given chocolate for being good. "Yeah, you can come if you want." He said, seemingly unfazed by her sudden change. "Awww, that's so adorable how you think that you actually have a say in whether I get to go or not." Clary said. "Yeah well, I wanted to give myself the false hope that I actually have a say in something that you do with me." Magnus shrugged. "Yeah, how's that working out for ya?" Clary asked him.

"Before or after you burst my bubble?"

"Both."

"Well, at first it gave me a sort of false sense of security, then after, it was I hate you so much right now." He told her smiling. "Wait, he seriously doesn't get a say in _anything_ she does with him? Like ever?" I asked Simon. He nodded. "Usually if she asks him something, it doesn't matter if he says no, because she's going to end up doing it anyway. Which I personally don't like because she could get herself killed." Simon said, raising his voice at the last part, and she just smiled at him. "Well, let's go, because I don't feel like keeping them waiting." Magnus said, and him and Clary left.

"You're not gonna go with them?" Jace asked him. "Nah, I kinda want to stay here, and say hi to them when they're settled." Simon said, and we started shooting arrows again. "What's going on with you guys, you look distracted." I asked my brothers. "Nothing just zoning out." Alec shrugged. "I think you already know what I'm thinking about." Jace said bitterly. "So, you're telling me that you're in love with her too? Boy, you do a damn good job at hiding it because we sure as hell didn't know." Simon said. Jace shrugged and shot two more arrows before asking his next question. "Do you think that there's any chance that she still likes me and I can steal her from him?" Jace asked. Simon chuckled to himself as if he thought of a really funny joke but forgot to share it with us. "Dude, we never said that she _stopped_ loving you. Jonathon was just a safety net just in case you didn't love her back." Simon said. The three of us just looked at him. "Keep in mind that it was way before we found out that you loved her too. Anyway, don't worry, I'm a son of Hermes, Conner, Travis and I can come up with plans that would have us be President in 5 days, so coming up with something like this is like playing hopscotch." Simon said adding a very sexy impish grin with it. I am beyond ecstatic that this isn't a dream, because this is turning out to be a very interesting summer.


	6. CHAPTER PREVIEW!

**Chapter 5**

**THIS IS'NT THE WHOLE CHAPTER! THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW BECAUSE I OWE YOU GUYS SOMETHING FOR BEING SO LOYAL TO ME WHILE I WAS GONE! HAVE I MENTIONED HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?**

**And blame the lateness half on me being lazy and procrastinating the other half on my dad's work schedule being weird thus making my writing schedule weird (look at my AN if you're confused about this). The image of how I see Rachel's uniform to be, complete with the shoes, will be in my bio.**

**Narrorators POV:**

_**(One week later)**_

"I'm here!" Magnus called as he walked into his cabin. Today Magnus was wearing a bright green shirt that said 'If you can read this then you're in my fucking way' with regular dark blue jeans. He walked into the living room to see Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and Alec sitting around. "About time don't ya think? Where've you been anyway?" Simon asked him. "Well someone's antsy. But if you must know, I was talking to Piper, Leo and Reyna and lost track of time." He answered sitting in between Simon and Alec. "Reyna? She's here? I thought she wasn't going to come here this year you know, with all the praetoring stuff she has to do and all." Simon said. "Well, she's not here yet, but she's going to be here tonight and she's temporarily going to hand the praetor stuff to some girl named Emma or something. I wasn't really paying attention." Magnus said. "Really? For a second there I thought you were going to say Octavian got the praetoring job." Simon sighed in relief. "Yeah, like _that's_ going to happen. Reyna would sooner cut her tongue out than give the position to that power hungry teddy bear killer." Magnus said rolling his eyes.

He got up and walked to his dresser and pulled out a Blu cigarette pack with the black colored magnificent menthol flavored cigarettes, attached the cartridge and started smoking one of them. He held out the pack offering it to anyone, and Alec shrugged and took one but everyone else declined. "That's true. But I still don't get how they managed to get her to come over here and relax, because she is the biggest workaholic I know. Did Piper use her charmspeak on her or something?" Simon asked. "No. Surprisingly it was Leo who managed to convince her." Magnus said smiling at everyone's reaction when they simultaneously mimicked his 'are kidding me?' face. "I swear that's exactly what happened. She was subtly complaining about how stressed out she was, and Leo offered her to come over here, and she couldn't agree fast enough." He said walking back to his spot. "Wow. Usually when he offers someone something, people can't say _no_ fast enough." Jace said. "I know right? But I think that her being his girlfriend now kind of has a play in it." Magnus said. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle raised their eyebrows at him and Simon's jaw completely dropped. Magnus smiled again at Simon's reaction and blew a puff of the vapor the cigarettes produce into his face to snap him out of it, but when that didn't work, he reached under his chin and closed him mouth for him. "Ya know, you look like a Frogfish with your mouth hanging open like that." Magnus stated simply which did the trick, and Simon lightly smacked his hand away. "Ha-ha very funny." Simon said dryly. "So how did that even happen?" He asked Magnus. "Well, it was really random. I mean, we were talking about the camps and he just blurted it out." Magnus explained. "Wow. That's embarrassing." Alec said taking a drag from his cigarette. "It really was. He didn't even realize he said it until he saw us staring at him. He was like 'Really? Why me? Just why?' and he was stuttering until she actually said yes. Then he just stood there like a statue." Magnus said.

"Okay then. So now that we got that out of the way, let's get down to business shall we?" Simon said. "Alright. So what exactly are we going to do?" Jace asked. Everyone was silent for a moment trying to come up with an answer. "Well, there's always the traditional approach, which is being a man and telling her that you love her to her face." Magnus suggested. "But I don't want to be a man. I want to be an angst ridden teenager who can't face his own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead." Jace said. "Well, it seems like you got that down pat."Simon said. Jace glared lightly at him. "Well, since that's out of the question, you could always go for the overdone movie cliché of _singing _your feelings to her." Magnus said somewhat sarcastically. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea."Jace said perking up. "Heh?" Magnus said leaning in a little. "No really, I think you're actually on to something here." Alec said, touching his wrist. "Um, I was just kidding." Magnus said. Then they both looked down at Alec's hand and saw that they were touching, and immediately pulled away, their faces as red as tomatoes but it showed more on Alec because of his pale skin.

They both tried looking anywhere else but each other as Magnus cleared his throat. "But seriously, I was kinda joking on that part." Magnus said seriously. "Magnus." Simon said. They just looked at each other until Magnus sighed. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it's not a bad idea." Magnus said finally. They looked back at the others who were just staring at them in confusion. "I'll take this one. How did you manage to do that?" Isabelle asked. "I've known him since I was six so we just have that psychic connection y'know?" Simon said. They nodded in understanding. "So, what kind of music does Clary like?" Jace asked. "Well, she mostly likes Demi Lovato, Justin Bieber, One Direction, stuff like that." Simon said. "Seriously? Damn this is going to be harder than I thought." Jace said rubbing his face. "What made you think it was going to be easy?" Magnus said. "The way Simon talked about making the plan." Isabelle said. "That was just about forming it. Executing it is a whole different story, but it still should be semi-smooth sailing." Simon said. "Yeah, if you feel like getting into a fight with Jonathan." Magnus said rolling his eyes and petting Chairman who decided to randomly appear out of nowhere. "Why? It's not like he'd win anyway." Jace said. "Don't get too cocky. He may be a son of the goddess of love and beauty, but as much as I hate to admit it, he can hold his own in a fight." Simon warned. Jace shrugged and Simon took that as the closest 'yeah, whatever you say' as he was going to get.

"So, what can I sing?" Jace asked. "Well, throw me a bone here, like how would you describe your feelings for her?" Magnus asked. "Well, when I'm with her I feel like I'm walking on air, but at the same time my heart is pounding out of my chest. Then I see her with Jonathan and I feel reality come crashing down on me. I thought about trying to tell her about my feelings but I get tongue tied when I open my mouth. I just wish I was Jonathan when I see them together." Jace explained. "Well, _that_ sounds familiar." Magnus said, staring at Simon. "Yeah, it sounds like Percy. I don't know whether to gag or gush." Simon said, giving Magnus a look that clearly said '_shut up or I shall reveal all.'_ "But I think I have the perfect song for you. But I have to ask, can you tolerate One Direction?" Magnus asked turning to Jace. "It depends. Why?" Jace asked. "Because just listen." Magnus said. And he took out his phone and started playing with his phone, and then they heard 'I Wish' by One Direction. Simon and Magnus stared expectantly at Jace as they listened to the song, and even a few minutes after the song ended. He still said nothing.

"Is he in like shock or something?" Isabelle asked. "I'll check." Alec said. He got up and walked over to Jace, and pets the side of his face and poked his cheek three times. Then when that didn't work he poked his forehead and his nose. When that didn't work he just smiled. "I've always wanted to try this." He said and started knocking on his head. "HELLO! IS ANYTHING EVEN IN THERE?!" He shouted. "OOOOWWWW! THAT REALLY HURTS! AND I'M NOT JUST TALKING ABOUT MY HEAD!" Jace shouted rubbing the top of his head. Everyone else was laughing hysterically. "Okay, but seriously, what do you think of the song? I mean, after I played it you just sat there like a freaking statue." Magnus said. "Well there is such a thing as going into shock. I just happened to experience that before Alec decided to rudely shake me out of it by trying to deafen me while giving me a concussion at the same time."Jace said, glaring at Alec who just smiled at him. "But I have to admit that that song pretty much describes my situation perfectly." Jace said. "Of course it does." Simon said matter-of-factly. "But why in the world does One Direction have to be the one describing it?" Jace complained. "Hey, at least it's not something worse like Justin Bieber right?" Simon asked. Jace thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

All of a sudden, they heard a really loud bang that made Chairman hiss loudly and hide under Percy's bed, and Magnus immediately went to go see what it was. "OH C'MON, REALLY?!" They heard Magnus shout. The rest snapped out of their daze and ran to the living room where Magnus was. Simon, who was in front of them, stopped short and almost made everyone run into him. "What the heck happened?" Simon said. Nothing to bad happened to the living room itself, just the door. Or what used to be a door. Now all that stood there was Magnus, a burnt doorway still steaming from just being put out, and a girl with dark hair, brown eyes shaped similarly like Simon's, freckles across her nose, dressed in a homemade light blue vintage dress, and a sheepish smile on her face. Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths. "Rebecca got into _another_ fight with one of Tyche's kids, and the chick decided it was a good idea to run through the cabins with a pissed off daughter of Hecate hot on her heels, shooting a bunch of random spells at her. The girl was in front of my door when Rebecca shot a fireball at her, and the girl dodged and this happened." Magnus said gesturing to the door. "Damn. Hi Becca." Simon said smiling. "Hi Simon. I am really sorry Magnus. I can fix the door if you want." Rebecca said. "Sure." Magnus said, and a new glossy wooden door appeared, replacing the old one.

Magnus opened the door and everyone walked outside to see how much damage the two girls caused. It seemed like a full out war happened. There were a few small fires being put out by a few campers and nymphs, arrows were everywhere, a few holes that looked like they were created by hand grenades were scattered around and some were near the Demeter cabin, and a bunch of campers were trying to catch a bunch of animals, mostly frogs, that had on dresses and tuxes of various colors. "Yikes." Jace said. Two ducks in a bride's dress and a groom's outfit complete with a top hat and veil waddled in front of him and stopped for a second to hiss at him and waddled on as if nothing happened. "I hate ducks." Jace said and glared at the ducks as they waddled past Simon and Isabelle. "This was all your doing?" Simon asked Rebecca as he walked next to Rebecca and put his arm around her. Isabelle tensed up a little bit, because as weird and territorial as it sounded, she viewed Simon as _hers_ _and hers only._ No ifs, ands, or buts about it. "No. Some of the arrows were her doing. And mom wants me to tell you she still has your comic books if you want them." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes and shrugged off his arm. "Tell her that it's okay if she keeps them there. And Rebecca, these are our friends Isabelle, Jace, and Alec Lightwood. Guys, this is my step-sister Rebecca Lewis." Simon introduced. They exchanged hellos, as a big black tarantula flies, yes _flies_, onto Magnus's shirt. "BAH!" Magnus shouts and pushes the thing from his shirt. "Okay, now that is the scariest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen some scary shit." Magnus said backing away from the spider trying to get back on its feet. "Yeah, sometimes my spells take on a life of their own, but I can still get rid of it thankfully." She snapped her fingers and the animals disappeared much to the relief of the exhausted campers. "A spider with wings? You got that from that nightmare I told you about." Simon said shuddering. "Did you really have to remind me of that? I was seriously just getting over the emotional scar you gave me." Rebecca said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"So, who's hungry?" Rebecca asked cheerfully. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy for a second, then shrugged and followed her to the Dining Pavilion. As they got their snacks, they ran into Rachel who was still in her Clarion Ladies Academy uniform, but Isabelle, Alec, and Jace didn't know this, they just thought that it was Clary. "Rachel!" Simon said, and ran up to her and spun her around. Thankfully her skirt didn't fly up since Simon's arms were holding them down. "Does her skirt really have to be so short? He's practically grabbing her ass!" Isabelle thought jealously. "Simon! Hi! Hi Magnus!" Rachel squealed. Simon finally put her down and she hugged Magnus. "So how are you guys? I haven't seen you since New Years! I've missed you!" She said in one breath. "We've been good and we missed you too. And these are our friends Alec, Jace, and Isabelle." Magnus introduced.


End file.
